


It's Still You

by Csnow22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csnow22/pseuds/Csnow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles returns from a study abroad program he doesn't know what to expect when he sees his friends again. What he gets is covered in pack and kissed by Derek. Welcome to Forever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Still You

Stiles wasn't sure what to expect when he returned home after eight months studying abroad in Europe. Of all the things he expected, a giant tangle of his pack hugging and kissing and smelling him wasn't exactly how he thought it'd go down. If it had been Derek or Scott gone for that long then sure, the other wolves would want to do their freaky scenting business. But Stiles was human and he totally didn't expect it. 

" Oh hey, hi, yeah hello Isaac, yup that's my neck Liam watch the teeth! Erica seriously? Hayden, hello. No growling Scott! Okay guys I'm so happy to see you too but um I need to breathe a bit,Boyd. Oh my gosh Cora tell me you didn't just lick my arm!!" Stiles said as the pack mauled him as soon as he came through the door. Derek had finally renovated the loft so it was super awesome. Not that Stiles could see much of it with Theo rubbing his nose on his cheek. 

"Where's umm, where's Derek?" Stiles asked. 

" Went to get food. You're early he's going to be surprised!" Isaac said. 

A low growl hushed the room and the pack calmed down. Lydia ran over as soon as she came in the door, jumping into Stiles' arms and hugged him tightly. 

"You better have tons of pictures to show me!" She said and kissed his cheek and then moved away. 

It was kind of a shock to go from being covered in bodies to completely not. He wondered why they had all instantly moved at the growl. He didn't even see anyone new come in other than Lydia. Of course that's when Derek came through the door and raised an eyebrow at the pack. He could clearly tell that they had thoroughly scent marked Stiles and he wasn't a fan that his scent wasn't the strongest. 

Everyone quickly went about making themselves busy and taking bags from Derek to carry to the kitchen. Clearly reading that their Alpha wanted a little time with Stiles. Stiles grinned at the sudden activity around him and stretched his arms out looking around. The loft was white walls and dark hardwood floors most of the furnishing were dark blue and cream colored. There was a huge table in front of the big windows where everyone could sit down together. There was clearly no eating allowed on the furniture. 

"Wow Derek, this looks awesome. I love it, looks like you've been busy while I was gone," Stiles said. Derek grinned and approached him slowly. 

"Yeah I just finished it up about a week ago. I didn't realize how big the space was and how much work needed to be done until i got into it. Stiles, I have missed you so much," Derek said pulling him into his arms. Stiles suddenly wanted nothing more than to rub himself all over Derek so he'd be covered in his scent. Maybe he had picked up some werewolf etiquette? And wait did Derek just say he missed him. Wow!

"You missed me?" Stiles asked a little shocked and he wondered if he we dreaming. Maybe he should start counting fingers?

"Of course I did. No one was around to talk endlessly and read my eyebrows. I had to learn how to talk. It was painful," Derek said with a smile. 

"Oh look at you with a sense of humor! And how could your eyebrows ever be misread!? They deserve their own Instagram. Poor Derek enduring the pain of vocal communication," Stiles said laughing. With that Stiles closed his eyes and listened to the deep sound of Derek softly laughing. He laid his head on Derek's chest and just breathed him in. 

"Stiles?" Derek said voice full of question. 

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry! I'm like all over you, I know you like your space. Hey speaking of space your sister licked me," Stiles said pulling away from Derek. Derek's eyebrows furrowed and it looked like he was trying to process something. 

Theo started to walk toward them it Derek flashed his eyes at him, clearly not ready to share Stiles' attention. Stiles saw the flash of red dominance and then yellow submissive in return. Derek had really pulled everyone together and he was obviously in total control of the pack. Stiles was happy to note the changes. 

"I want you in my space Stiles," Derek said pulling him back into his arms. Stiles was shocked but recovered and wrapped his arms around Derek. 

"What if I never want to leave your space again?" Stiles asked quietly into Derek's chest. 

"Then I think you'll be pleased to know that the upstairs bathroom has a shower and a bath tub big enough for two tall people." Derek said smirking and rubbed his fingertips on he back of Stiles' neck. 

" I am pleased to know that! And I think I suddenly need a bath. Also I think I suddenly need to address the fact that before I left we umm you know, admitted our feelings. Is it safe to say you still feel the same? That you like me? I mean you did say you missed me, which you may take back if I keep talking but you know me nervous talker gonna stop now..."

"Stiles I realized a lot while you were gone and one thing is that I don't just like you. I love you and I need you. The pack needs you too, we've all missed you so much! And if your talking hasn't scared me away yet, I doubt it will be a problem. Plus I love the sound of your voice...almost as much as you do" Derek laughed. Stiles lightly hit him on the chest and then his face changed to happy and excited as Derek's words sunk in. 

"Wow, Derek I love you too. I mean I have for like ever now but yeah time and space helped me sort things out and I still want to be with you. You are still it for me. So I say we start kissing right now!" Stiles said laughing softly. 

"Mmmm, yes. Agreed," Derek said and leaned in to kiss Stiles softly on the lips. They held on to each other for a moment and then Derek licked Stiles' lower lip and Stiles opened for him. For the first time ever he tasted Derek Hale on his tongue and he couldn't help but moan and put his fingers in Derek's hair. 

Derek rubbed his hands down Stiles' back until he reached his hips. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and continued to make out with him. Stiles pulled his lips back after an exceptionally tender kiss. He was breathless and he clung to Derek. 

"Welcome home," Derek said rubbing his lips on his temple. 

"Thank you. I'm glad to be back. I'm thrilled to be with you. Welcome to forever." Stiles said looking into Derek's gorgeous green eyes. 

"Welcome to forever. You're stuck with me now Stilinski."

"Oh how horrible. I have to wake up to this everyday. It's not like you're insanely gorgeous and incredibly sweet or anything. Or an amazing kisser. I'm sure you're probably horrible in bed. What will I ever do?" Stiles joked. Derek laughed and kissed him. 

"I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> A short one here. Just meant to be sweet. May turn into a series. Leave a comment and read my other stuff! Let me know what you think. Love you guys!!!


End file.
